


Stress Relief

by fredbassett



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: After almost losing control of the ARC to Christine Johnson, both Lester and Becker have some unwinding to do.





	Stress Relief

James Lester leaned back in his chair and stared around his office with satisfaction. He was under no illusions that they’d won the war. Christine Johnson wasn’t that easily deterred from her objectives, but they’d won this round, and that was enough for him for now.

It was nearly midnight and he’d packed the rest of the team off several hours ago to finish their celebrations in the local pub, or wherever else they wanted to let off steam, while he’d caught up on the avalanche of emails that had followed Johnson’s ill-judged remarks on the subject of their political paymaster.

The sound of footsteps approaching down the corridor drew his attention. Captain Becker, as immaculate and composed as ever, was carrying a mug of coffee in his hand and wearing an expression that told Lester, without the need for words, that he’d drink it without argument if he knew what was good for him.

Without waiting for an invitation, Becker settled himself down on the corner of Lester’s desk, crossed his long legs and commented, “I suppose it’s too much to ask for you to spend the night at home, like normal people?”

Lester sniffed the coffee suspiciously. It appeared to be liberally dosed with brandy. “For medicinal purposes?” he queried, avoiding the question.

“Don’t change the subject, James.”

Lester sighed. “Remind me again why I decided to break every rule in the book where you were concerned, Captain Becker?”

“Because no one else has ever sucked your cock the way I do?” Becker hazarded, his expression contriving to be as bland as ever, even when delivering a line like that.

“That might have had something to do with it,” Lester conceded. He sipped the coffee and even went so far as to close his email programme and turn his computer off, which earned him an approving look from his lover. “It seems Ms Johnson’s intelligence about our operation was not quite as good as she’d believed.”

Becker frowned. “We were lucky. I’m an idiot for not having swept this place for bugs as soon as I arrived. I’m sorry about that.”

Lester rested one hand lightly on Becker’s leg. “You more than made up for that today.” He knew perfectly well that the young captain was furious with himself for not having carried out a full range of security checks immediately on arrival, but as far as Lester was concerned, that was water under the bridge now.

“Did you ever doubt me today, James?” Becker’s voice held a note of uncertainty that took Lester by surprise.

He looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes and smiled. “No.” And he hadn’t.

Becker slid gracefully off the desk to kneel at Lester’s feet. “Thank you.”

The Special Forces captain slid his hands up Lester’s thighs, gently but insistently pushing them apart. Lester reached out and ran his fingers through the carefully-combed dark hair. Becker smiled and ran his tongue provocatively around his lips.

“Are you absolutely sure this place is clear of bugs?” Lester asked quietly.

By way of an answer, Becker slowly tugged the zip on Lester’s trousers down and unbuckled the slim leather belt.

“I’ll take that as a yes, shall I?” Lester murmured, hoping that his Head of Security had also taken the precaution of checking that no one was left in the building that was likely to disturb them.

Strong fingers drew his already half-hard cock out of the confines of his silk boxers and, a moment later, with Becker’s tongue teasing lightly at his slit, Lester stopped caring whether they were likely to end up with an audience or not. He watched as Becker pulled his foreskin back and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, then sat back on his heels to admire the effects of his handiwork.

The young captain ran a finger lightly from base to tip and back again. Lester’s cock twitched and tried to follow the stimulus, almost of its own volition, coming fully erect in a matter of moments. “Very nice,” Becker murmured appreciatively, before bending his head and engulfing Lester in a warm, and very talented, mouth.

In the two months they’d been lovers, this was the first time they’d done anything more indiscreet than kiss in the office, but today had not exactly been a normal day, not even by the somewhat warped standards of the Anomaly Research Centre. Pleasure danced through Lester’s nerve endings and he let out a small gasp as Becker sucked on his flesh while also employing his tongue to good effect at the same time.

The sight of the ever-immaculate soldier with his lips stretched around Lester’s cock was one which never failed to excite him and it was all he could do to let Becker set the pace, rather than thrust up into his mouth. Becker was entirely correct when he said that no one had ever sucked Lester’s cock the way he did. Lester’s wife – before they’d separated and subsequently divorced – had been no lover of fellatio, so his experience of the act had been limited to a series of somewhat adolescent fumblings at university. He recalled, with embarrassment, the second time his girlfriend had tried it with him. Her efforts had resulted in him climaxing, messily and unexpectedly, in her mouth, which had brought their relationship to an end rather more quickly than he’d hoped. It had also made him somewhat wary of ending up in the same situation again.

With Becker, though, everything had been different. The first time Becker had gone down on him, he’d ignored Lester’s attempts to pull back and had simply held his hips gently but firmly in place, swallowing every drop with evident enjoyment, then he’d silenced Lester’s apology with a firm kiss, sharing the salty taste of his own come with him. It had been one of the most erotic moments of Lester’s life.

Becker liked to take his time, the way he was doing now, licking and sucking his way up and down Lester’s cock, using his fingers to excite – and occasionally to hold back – Lester’s pleasure. He was like a kid with an iced lolly and his attentions never failed. No matter how bad Lester’s day had been, Becker’s mouth on his cock was all that was needed to chase his demons away. He was even getting better at returning the favour, although he doubted he’d ever reach the dizzy heights of his young lover’s proficiency, but he was having a lot of fun practising.

Becker pulled back for a moment and smiled up at him. “What are you thinking about, James?”

“If you must know, I was thinking that I’ll never be as good at this as you are.” He ruffled Becker’s hair affectionately.

The soldier grinned. “Crap. Practice makes perfect. Do you want to watch me bringing myself off while I suck you?”

Lester shook his head. “I want to come in your mouth then I want you to fuck me over the desk.”

Becker’s grin broadened. Lester knew his lover liked it when he talked dirty, but that was also something that didn’t come naturally to him.

“Sounds good to me,” Becker commented, before bending his head back to its task.

Lester watched his cock disappear between Becker’s reddened lips and felt the crown sliding over the roof of his lover’s mouth before Becker managed to take him in even more deeply, relaxing his throat and suppressing his gag reflex in a way that Lester was certain he’d never master, no matter how much he tried. His hands tightened involuntarily in Becker’s hair as the soldier pulled back slowly, sucking hard. Lester’s balls tightened, heat pooled in his groin and, with a soft moan, he emptied himself into his lover’s mouth.

Becker swallowed quickly and continued to suckle at Lester’s cock until he’d taken everything he had to give, then the soldier sat back on his heels, running his tongue around his swollen lips. Lester’s breathing was ragged and the small aftershocks of orgasm were still running through his body. Becker leaned forward and pulled Lester into a deep and sensuous kiss, then he reached down and unzipped his own trousers, bringing out his cock to play. Lester dropped a hand down and stroked the hard flesh, already leaking pre-come.

From one of the numerous pockets in his black combat trousers Becker fished out a small tube of lubricant and continued to rummage for a condom.

Lester shook his head. “Just you.”

Becker quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t argue. It was something they’d discussed, but had never followed through on. They were both clean, but old habits were hard to break.

Lester toed off his shoes and let his trousers and underwear slither to the floor. Socks followed, but he remained dressed from the waist up. Some standards had to be maintained in the office.

His desk contained various files and reports but, right now, he didn’t care. He bent forwards, taking his weight on his elbows, feeling Becker’s long fingers running up between his arse cheeks, smearing lube over his puckered hole.

“I think we’ll dispense with the preliminaries, Captain. I lack your faith in the discretion of others; therefore I think we need to proceed on the basis that time is, on this occasion, of the essence.”

A moment later, he felt the blunt head of Becker’s cock nudging at his entrance and forced himself to relax against the sudden burn. Becker allowed him time to adjust, then pushed forward. Lester gasped as he was slowly but inexorably penetrated. Becker held his hips steady, preventing him from being driven against the sharp edge of the desk, and Lester let out a long breath, pushing back against the intrusion. He could take it, he knew he could.

“OK?” Becker’s voice was low and admirably controlled. In answer, Lester clenched his muscles and pushed back. Becker chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes, shall I?”

He withdrew slowly and pushed back in smoothly. The burn was lessening. Becker had slicked himself well. It was the first time they’d fucked without a condom and Lester enjoyed the frisson of knowing that there was no barrier between them. Becker had risked everything to save Lester’s career today. And he trusted the young captain with more than just his professional life.

Lester felt Becker steady himself then start to thrust in earnest. It was good. It was what he needed. He was being stretched and filled and there was no room left inside him for doubt or fear. The pressures of the day were being driven inexorably out of him. All that mattered was the feel of his lover’s cock pounding into his body and the strong hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

Becker’s breathing was coming in pants now and he was starting to moan quietly. He was a demonstrative lover, something that Lester appreciated after a marriage that had ended up with what felt like sex only on birthdays, Christmas and Bank Holidays, usually accomplished in silence.

“So tight,” Becker moaned, thrusting harder. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Lester rested his forehead on his arms, not caring how many reports got creased, and pushed back. He heard Becker’s breath hitch in his throat and felt his grip slacken for a moment, then, with a quiet cry, the soldier buried himself to the hilt in Lester’s body, his cock shooting come deep inside him. Lester smiled in satisfaction, knowing that his lover had reached his own climax and that it had provided the release the Special Forces captain had needed.

It had been a long day, but it had ended well. He just hoped Becker was right about the lack of surveillance cameras. This certainly wasn’t something he wanted Danny Quinn to witness.


End file.
